


Overview

by Valdyr



Series: The Sinda & the Jotunn [7]
Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies), Thor (Movies)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 18:59:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5676997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valdyr/pseuds/Valdyr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Due to a reader suggestion the overview has been permanently moved here, it will be overwritten in the current story with the next update.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Overview

**Author's Note:**

> Due to a reader suggestion the overview has been permanently moved here, it will be overwritten in the current story with the next update.

...

6\. Disunion of Royalty

7\. A Variance of Mounts

8\. Allies

9\. Fortification of the Deep

10\. On the Eve of Battle

11\. The last Rise of the White Wizard

12\. Ruby-eyed far sight

 

VII. The Darkest

1\. The Deceiver

2\. Search and Doubt

3\. The Will of a Ring

4\. Time is a Wheel

5\. The truth about the Lie-Smith (?)

6\. Brother of the Fallen

7\. Fires and Lightning

8\. The Dead Marshes

9\. Restless

10\. The Battle Plain and Tower High

11\. Uncertainty

12\. Of Fear and Hope

 

VIII. And the Dawn

1\. Awake

2\. The greatest Healer

3\. Concerns of the Future

4\. Heat

5\. A Royal Announcement

6\. Poor big brother Legolas

7\. Mortality

8\. Mother of the Wild

9\. Mother of Mischief

10\. Magic Training

11\. Another ?

12\. Crown Prince

 

IX. Ragnarok

1\. The Spark

2\. Gatekeeper unleashed

3\. Fimbulwinter

4\. The Heart of Asgard

5\. Hope for me, but don't come with me

6\. The Battlefield

7\. Facing the Dead

8\. As it was Foretold

9\. Eight

 

X. Eryn Lasgalen

1\. Losses and Remains

2\. Royalty of the Realms

3\. Princesses in Puberty

4\. A much needed break from parenting

5\. Consequences not unwelcome

6\. The Antlered Throne

7\. News from Afar

8\. A second Chance

9\. Growing old and Feeling it

10\. Mothers to be

11\. The Inversion of Homesickness

12\. Prince Regent

 

**Author's Note:**

> Note that this series' Yggdrasil is a mix between films, mythology and plot necessities; its Middle-Earth is (almost) entirely film-based. Those were great films, they more than deserve it. (And not everyone reads the books, even when they are fans of the films.)


End file.
